Big Jet Plane
by KensiCallenRock
Summary: "You will wish die, because you will not be able to deal with your guilt. " Seeing Nell so afraid broke Callen's heart. Nell was in tears. "Look at her face!" Janvier said with a smile. A tear ran down shyly on Callen's handsome face.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all, I would like to express my gratitude to CALLEN37, my beta reader :-D __You rock!__ I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles (unfortunately)._

Chapter One: I wanna hold her

Finally, Kensi and Callen had been able to rescue Sam and Deeks. Sidorov was dead and his henchmen had either died with him or had been arrested. Michelle had been saved by Kensi and the team was recovering slowly after finding the last of the stolen nukes.

Sam and Deeks were still feeling the effects of the torture they had both suffered and, although, they weren't on the best of terms, things between them had been better than it had for a long time.

Janvier, however, was still missing. Callen had looked for a long time after they had found Sam and Deeks, but he had slipped out of the boatshed, seemingly, without a trace.

Now, their number one target was the Chameleon. He was extremely dangerous and had set his sights on destroying Callen. Callen didn't know when, but sitting at his desk spending hours staring at a picture of Janvier, he felt in his gut it would be soon.

_In the OSP_

Eric looked up as his computer dinged, he whistled and the team walked up to OPS. Eric turned tablet in hand, "Hey, guys, we just received this video." He said opening the file and transferring it to the plasma for all to see.

Callen stiffened as Janvier stood smiling on the screen as if he could see Callen's discomfort.

"Agent G. Callen, I still live for only one thing, to kill those who you love. Analyze this Agent Callen…the end is coming." Janvier says, with his diabolical expression.

"Eric, track him down!" Callen snapped, immediately, moving behind him as if his proximity could help Eric to get the information faster.

Eric shook his head. "He's hiding his IP address there is no way to trace him, we will have to wait until he contacts us." He said ducking a bit as Callen, angrily, pushed off from the back of Eric's chair and stormed out of the building.

Finally, it was growing dark in Los Angeles. Today had been a terrible day: searching for Janvier here and there, and nothing.

Now, it was time to go home and try getting some sleep.

Callen moved around his house pacing back and forth. Janvier's words running over and over again in his mind. Janvier knew that Callen would beat himself up, worried about putting him teammates' lives in danger. He would not lose another teammate like he had lost Renko and Hunter. Not because of him!

_'Analyze this Agent Callen…the end is coming…analyze…'_

Suddenly, Callen discovered the meaning of his words…analyze…he was after Nell; Nell would be his next victim.

Immediately, Callen grabbed his cell phone and wrote Nell's number down. She was not answering.

"Eric, Janvier is after Nell! Where is she?"

Eric was surprised by Callen's call in the middle of the night. "What? I guess she is at home." He said astonished and, utterly, worried. "Callen, did you already try to call her?"

"She is not answering. Eric, tell the others to go to Nell's place. I am on my way." Callen ordered, hanging up then.

Callen reached her apartment and ran the few steps up to her front door

"Nell? Nell? Is everything ok?" Callen called, knocking loudly on her door.

She did not answer; actually, everything remained in silence. The others were almost there, so Callen did not hesitate and opened the door.

When he was inside, he reached for his gun. There was no sign of Nell.

"Nell?" Callen checked her living room and then the kitchen. There was also no signs of struggle. The place was immaculate.

"Callen? Are you here?" The others had finally got there."Callen?"

"In here. Let's go!" Callen sent them upstairs.

When they approached the bedroom, they heard a moan. It was Nell. She was gagged and Janvier was holding a gun at her head.

"Agent G. Callen, how are you? Did you miss me?" Janvier asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Let her go! Your problem is with me." Callen said, angrily. If anything happened to Nell he would never forgive himself.

"G. Callen, this young woman is my trump card. She is going to die, right before your eyes. This lovely woman is going to die, because of you." Janvier said, grabbing Nell's shoulder and moving towards the balcony.

"I don't have an angle!" Kensi yelled.

"Me neither!" Deeks said.

"You will wish die, because you will not be able to deal with your guilt. It's all I care about: destroying you." Callen looked at Nell's face, and for once, he saw the same fear in her eyes, he had seen in Hunter's, right before the Chameleon pressed the button and the car where she was had been blown up.

Seeing Nell so afraid broke Callen's heart.

Nell was in tears.

"Look at her face!" Janvier said with a smile. A tear ran down shyly on Callen's handsome face.

Without a warning, Janvier jumped from the balcony, dragged Nell, screaming with him.

The agents were shocked; they hadn't ever thought the final confrontation would end up being something like that.

Outside, the two smashed bodies remained covered with blood.

The first had been Renko, then was Hunter, and now was Nell. If only Callen could see her face again, for the last time…

_Stay tuned for our next chapter! Please, review :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_First off, I would like to thank to my precious beta reader for being ALWAYS here when I need. I owe you, CALLEN37 :-D This story could not be possible without you! We are gathering a great feedback, so thank you very much, my fellow readers :-D_

Chapter Two: I wanna kiss her

As the initial shock wore off, the agents galvanized into action, running downstairs towards the spot where the bodies of Janvier and Nell lay; all desperately hoping that their friend was not dead and had somehow survived the fall.

"Nell, please, wake up. Nell, please…" Kensi screamed, crying, so loudly, cupping Nell's face with her hands. Nell was unconscious, bleeding, with weak pulse.

The Chameleon was conscious, but bleeding from the ears, nose and mouth.

"Agent G. Callen, my mission is over; I won. You are finally destroyed. Check mate…" Janvier said, making eye contact with Callen, before passed out.

Callen collapsed to his knees next to Janvier, trying to stop the tears that were rolling unchecked down his face.

"Nell? Please…" Kensi screamed louder than ever when she noticed that Nell hadn't a pulse.

Deeks held Kensi in his arms and faced Sam who meanwhile, had already called the ambulance. "Where is the damn ambulance?"

"It's…" Sam's words were interrupted by the sound of sirens.

_In the hospital_

Hetty, Granger and Eric had been briefed on the current situation and they were already in the hospital.

Nell's family had also been briefed and they were on their way to the hospital.

Hetty was astonished. She never thought that something like this could happen to her analyst.

Granger was emotionless, but, inside he was blaming himself. The agent Kallstrom was not who he had said he would be, and, yet, Granger briefed him on the DeGramont case. If, in the past, DeGramont, or better, Janvier had been arrested, Nell wouldn't be in this situation, now. But, he was also blaming Callen.

And Eric, well, Eric was desolate. _How could this __have__ happen__ed__ to his partner?_

After Nell had been stabilized, she was taken into surgery; the same happened to Janvier.

Now, the waiting was terrible.

The team were distraught, Sam was pacing back and forth; Hetty and Granger were stood, still, in the middle of the hallway; Kensi was sat between Deeks and Eric.

Kensi turned to Sam, "Where's Callen?" she asked, looking around for him.

Kensi had held Renko as he had bled out in her arms and died a victim of the Chameleon, she had watched as Janvier had blown up Lauren Hunter, and now Nell… Kensi was shaken to the core, she was a strong woman, pretty hard to read, but this…this scared her and she felt extremely vulnerable.

Everyone was there, but Callen.

Callen had closed himself off from the rest of the team, they needed him now, but where was he?

Damn! Kensi had lost her father when she was a teenager and she had to run away, living in the streets for a year. She hadn't seen her mother for years. Then it was Jack – he left her. She has been suffering a lot, during her life. But she was here with her teammates, her friends.

Deeks had had an abusive childhood and had grown up alone and like Sam, they had both, recently, been tortured and gone through a lot of pain, but they were there.

Hetty had lived all her life alone, too. She had grown up without her parents and, seemingly, she did not have her own family.

Everyone without any exception had been through some sort of suffering. And yet, today, they were here together, waiting for news.

THEY WERE TOGETHER FOR NELL. They weren't hidden!

However, Callen was in the restroom, crying – ALONE.

Hetty walked down the corridor and knocked on the door. Callen didn't answer so she opened the door and walked in – the room smelled bad – there was no sign of Callen, but the last stall door was locked; Hetty couldn't see his feet, but she could hear him crying.

"Mr. Callen, please, we need to talk! Mr. Callen, I am here, in the men's restroom, subjecting myself to this disgusting smell. The least you can do is talk to me." Callen did not respond.

"Callen, you need to come out!" Hetty said, angrily. "You are acting like a coward!"

Callen opened the door looking to make sure she was alone, he shuffled out of the stall and fell to his knees in front of his mentor and boss.

Callen was crying, loudly now, and Hetty did her best to comfort him.

Hetty pulled him to her and comforted him like a mother would do, to her beloved child.

"Callen, we need you. Please…" She started and stopped as his sobs lessened with her comforting noises.

Hetty knew that Callen felt guilty for what had happened.

"Why Nell?" Callen asked, so softly, facing Hetty, with his sparkly blue eyes now puffy red from crying.

"Janvier never chose his victims randomly. He knew that hurting Nell, this innocent woman, would affect you."

Callen closed his eyes and let himself cry, for once; Hetty placing her jacket down and sitting with him cradling his head in her lap until he was spent.

_Please, stay tuned for our next chapter and review :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all, this chapter was written by CALLEN37 and it's AMAZING :-D Please, review :-) We will be posting our next chapter soon!_

Chapter Three: Gonna hold you

The first thing Nell heard was the beeping of the machines she was attached to. It had been 10 hours and she felt fine, she assumed this was because of all the drugs they were pumping into her system. She felt groggy, 'Morphine' she thought to herself and smiled, 'I bet I broke something.' She was confused, 'how did I break something though?'

She heard a small catch in her breathing, after a few experimental breaths she realized she was wearing an oxygen mask.

"NO!" Nell reached up to try to pull the mask off her face. She needed to breathe this thing wasn't letting enough air in.

"Honey, it needs to stay," Nell's mom's voice broke through the haze as a soft hand brushed hers.

"Mom?" Nell was confused how long had she been asleep?

"You had an accident Sweetheart." Nell's father's voice cut through her haze.

"Dad...what happened?" She croaked

Nell's father wiped his eyes, "You fell from your balcony honey, you…your back….it's broken…." He bit back a sob.

Nell looked at him like he was mad, "Broken? But I can move my arms and I can…" She stopped as she realized that she couldn't move her waist or her legs.

"No, No, NO NO! MOMMY!" Nell screamed.

Nell's mother immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter as Nell sobbed her heart out, "Why didn't I die….I can't live like this!" she sobbed.

"It'll be ok, a lot of people have this type of injury and survive and live full productive lives, the doctor said you broke your back at the T7 juncture, you have limited or no sensations from the waist down, but you still have full upper body movement, there is hope baby, you just need to cling to it." Her father said, with a conviction he didn't feel, but he wanted to give his little girl hope.

"Why….Why me?" Nell sobbed holding onto her mother.

"I don't know baby, but we are here, you are not alone."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you very much, CALLEN37, for the help you gave me__ and f__or being so attentive to details :-D _

Chapter Four: Gonna kiss you in my arms

After Nell had calmed down, her parents called her doctor. She needed explanations.

The doctor, very polite, told Nell's parents he would like to talk to her alone. They understood and left the room. However, Nell felt uncomfortable.

"First of all, I would like to explain to you how is a spinal cord injury defined, would you mind?"

Nell turned to the doctor, "Thanks, but I know how you define a spinal cord injury," She took a deep breath and she recited as if she was reading straight from a textbook."Your brain and spinal cord make up the central nervous system. The spinal cord extends downward from the base of your brain and is made up of nerve cells and groups of nerves called tracts, which go to different parts of your body. Tracts in your spinal cord carry messages between the brain and the rest of the body. Motor tracts carry signals from the brain to control muscle movement. Sensory tracts carry signals from body parts to the brain relating to heat, cold, pressure, pain and the position of your a complete spinal cord injury, the cord can't relay messages below the level of the injury. As a result, you are paralyzed below the level of injury. In an incomplete injury, you have some movement and sensation below the injury; ability to move and feel sensation is usually determined by how complete or incomplete the damage is, and at what level the damage occurs."

The doctor looked at her with an amazed expression on his face as Nell continued.

"Spinal cord injuries of any kind may result in loss of movement; loss of sensation, including the ability to feel heat, cold and touch; loss of bowel or bladder control; exaggerated reflex activities or spasms; changes in sexual function, sexual sensitivity and fertility; pain or intense stinging caused by damage to the nerve fibers in the spinal cord and difficulty breathing, coughing or clearing secretions from the lungs."

Nell finished, her voice trailing off as she realized what this could mean for her.

"The damage in your spinal cord occurred at the T7 juncture and due to that you had to have your vertebrae surgically stabilized. The CAT scan indicated that your spinal cord had been almost completely severed." The doctor told her, he hated giving this information at the best of times, to do it to such a bright young woman, who understood exactly what this would mean, tugged at his heartstrings. "Please understand, you need to be strong and I can assure you that a lot of people with a spinal cord injury live their life with quality. You need to be immobilized, you can't move. Please, try getting some rest." The doctor said and left the room.

Nell was trying to get the whole information into her head. She was shocked at how her life could have change so much so quickly. Her main concern was that she didn't remember how she had hurt herself.

Her parents came back and she couldn't help, but ask them what had happened, and how she was injured.

They told her she had fallen from her balcony during a robbery.

In fact, Granger had told them that Nell was injured during a robbery. The thief had invaded her place but somehow the robbery went terribly wrong as Nell and the thief had struggled and had ended up falling from the balcony. Granger told them that the thief had been injured. They couldn't know the truth about NCIS or Nell's job as analyst.

Nell suddenly remembered Janvier. He was holding a gun at her head and…then Kensi, Callen, Deeks and Sam were there…the last thing she remembered was a sensation like she was flying.

"Honey, your friends were here for the longest time, they waited outside in the waiting room and were there when we arrived. A large man, Sam and a nice couple, Kensi and Deeks, I think their names were. Also a nice young man…Callen, I think his name was…I think he was here with your boss, Henrietta; she's been by a few times to see how you are. You are not alone; you have a lot of friends. They've had to go back to work, but they keep popping by to see you." Her mother told her. "You need to rest now, baby, it's time to sleep."

It was difficult sleep; even she didn't feel pain due to the drugs she had ingested, her thoughts were popping up in her mind. She was so scared…

_In the OSP_

Callen heard about Nell's diagnosis and after hearing that and that Janvier was still alive, he did the only thing he felt he could do…He quit. This was his fault, if he had figured it earlier, if he had gotten there faster Nell would have been fine, Nell was too young to have to go through this alone. And Janvier, well, Janvier – _that sick bastard_ – was in coma. He had lost a lot of blood and had suffered irreversible brain damages – probably, _hopefully_, he would not be awake again.

Hetty sat worrying about the whole situation, the team were fragmented, Callen was missing, probably holed up as his house unwilling to talk to anyone; Sam was on leave spending time with Michelle, although he popped in from time to time to make sure all was ok at the office; Kensi and Deeks were still working, taking smaller assignments, their hearts not really in the work. And Eric…he was left to try to keep everything running alone and this was taking its toll.

"Henrietta, I just received a call from the hospital, Nell has woken up." Granger said, sitting in front of Hetty.

Hetty sighed as sign of relief, "Thank God", she said smiling.

They sat in silence for a moment until Granger broke it by asking about the one person they wouldn't talk about.

"How is Callen doing?" Granger asked.

"Mr. Callen is blaming himself for what has happened. He feels like Janvier won. He feels guilty because he couldn't protect Mrs. Jones." Hetty said and sipped her tea.

"Is it his fault?" Granger asked, looking at Hetty.

"Maybe, but regardless, he is one of our own. Mr. Callen felt so bad because of Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks torture. He has been closing himself off his team after that, even with Mr. Hanna. Janvier wanted destroy Callen, and at this point I am starting think he did that."

Hetty was right – Janvier had effectually won. Callen was on the edge and she was afraid he would a foolish thing. Callen was somewhere now, thinking about Janvier, alone, mad and extremely sad.

He wasn't a person that opened up to anyone. He kept his anger and fear inside and Hetty was sure that it was destroying him slowly.

Nell was alive, fortunately, but her life has changed on so many levels.

Callen was afraid of what the others would think: _would they blame him; would Nell blame him?_ Actually, this was his biggest fear.

* * *

_Look Up At The Sky – this blog contains all the information about Spinal Cord Injuries, so please, check it out! Review, and do not hesitate to contact me if you have any questions. Thank you! _


	5. Chapter 5

_CALLEN37, I'm so thankful for having you as my beta reader. It has been an honor to work with such highly professional writer! THANK YOU :-D_

Chapter Five: Gonna hold you

Nell was absorbed in her thoughts when her mother entered the room. "Honey, your friends are here to visit you." She told her daughter as the others entered the room, and then she left them alone.

Nell was afraid they felt pity for her. She did not want to be treated like a disabled person. But, unfortunately, she had a disability now.

"Nellie," Eric talked first, a little bit shocked as he saw Nell immobilized, "how are you doing?" He asked

He felt awkward, '_how could Nell be ok after what she has been going through?'_

Sam noticed how embarrassed the techie was and started, "Nell, I want you to know that we are going to always be here for you."

Then Kensi told her nervously, "No matter what happens, we are going to be right here, by your side," she said, holding Nell's hand.

"Yes, Nell; because we're family!" Deeks told her smiling.

"Nell, I was so afraid of losing you." Eric said without holding back the tears.

Everyone had feared the worst. Nell was so touched by her friends' gesture. They were here with her and she was so grateful to have them in her life. "Thank you, your support is so important to me." They knew how afraid she was and how sincere her gratitude had been. She could not get through this all by herself.

"Nell, Hetty would love to be here with you, but she had to solve a problem in the office and Callen…he…" Sam said, looking at Kensi and Deeks, trying to find an excuse for his absence; in fact, Callen had been unreachable.

"He had to solve a problem with Granger." Deeks completed Sam's explanation.

Until the visiting time end, they talked about everything but Janvier or Nell's injury. They didn't want to make her feeling uncomfortable.

When they said goodbye and left the room, Nell felt a little bit disappointed: she had really hoped that Hetty or Callen would have popped by to see how she was doing, or just to show that they cared._Was something wrong?_– She wondered –_No, they are probably too busy. –_She concluded, unable to stop the feeling of abandonment she felt, everyone else had come, but the lack of the two people in the office who meant the most to her hurt.

_In the OSP_

"Naseem Vaziri has just arrived at the LAX." Hetty told Granger as she hanged up the phone.

The arrival of Vaziri could not be a good sign. He still had unfinished business to solve with Janvier.

"This will make things harder; Vaziri is after Janvier." Granger told Hetty who agreed.

It was well known that Vaziri wanted Janvier dead; and if he had his way he would kill him himself, slowly.

Janvier had been smarter than anyone else as he had escaped from the boatshed during the rescue of Sam and Deeks. He had disappeared without a trace and even the Iranian had lost his trail.

_At Callen's place_

Callen was pacing up and down his practically empty living room, he looked at his car keys sitting on the mantel piece and for about the hundredth time that morning considered going to see Nell. He had been once since the accident at 3am, whilst she was sleeping. She had looked so peaceful and happy. But he hadn't woken her up as his guilt was still consuming him and he didn't want, whatever it was that made him a jinx to the people he cared about to rub off on her anymore.

He reached out his hand to grab the keys when his cell phone rang.

It was an unknown number and he nearly shut it off, but he changed his mind and answered it anyway.

_"Am I speaking to Pierre Bellard?"_

On the other side of the line, a feminine voice asked in French. Callen could not recognize the voice, but suddenly the words hit him. Pierre Bellard had been an alias when he was working with the CIA; when he was undercover for a mission in France.

"Who's speaking?" Callen asked in French.

_"Chloe Villar…I am sorry to bother you, sir…probably, I made a mistake."_ She said.

She went to hang up but he stopped her, "This is he." He said.

Callen had recognized the name: Chloe Villar… "Chloe?" he breathed.

His head spun as he thought back to 8 years ago and the assignment in Paris.

Some politicians in the French government had been compromising CIA secret operations in Europe. As a result, five agents had been killed as their covers had been blown. There was a leak on CIA side as well on the French government.

Callen and two more agents had been sent to Paris to find out who was the rotten apple on the French government, while another team had stayed in Washington, working on the leak on CIA's end.

These politicians were unpredictable and the agents did not know how to get close to them. They had always the same routine; however they usually went to a night club in the suburbs of Paris.

It was a cheap bordello, although it had a lot of clients; rich or poor men who just wanted a night of sex.

Callen went undercover at that club: his alias would be Pierre Bellard, a successful businessman. The goal of the mission was getting close to those politicians.

It was there where he had first met her.

_Please, I would love to know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

'_THANK YOU', CALLEN37! _

Chapter Six: _«She said, "Hello, Mister, please to meet you"»_

Chloe tried convincing herself the best she could do to help her daughter was to focus her attention to the task at hand. However, her thoughts led back to her little girl, _la petite Alice_ and to the morning she had been taken from her. It's been three days since it happened, and she had been taken into foster care. She sat for a moment and looked back on what had led her to working in Paris and the eventual loss of her daughter.

Chloe had been working at the bordello since she arrived in Paris.

Before she decided to go to Paris, pursuing a better life, she used to work as housekeeper at a small guesthouse. But it had been shut down by the police, who had declared it a public nuisance; the place has been used for the purpose of prostitution.

Until here, Chloe had never had contact with such a cruel underworld issue – prostitution. Nevertheless, it was so hard find a job these days and she needed money to survive.

After all, she had been hired by the owners of the bordello. However, a little time after she has started working here, she ended up getting pregnant, which made her life even more difficult.

Chloe was told she should contact the child's father. Unbelievably, he rose to the occasion. Chloe could spend her pregnancy time away from her work at the bordello because he paid for medical expenses, in fact, he paid for all expenses.

Later, when the baby born her father did not want to see her but he paid again for all expenses; actually, it seemed more like a business.

He paid everything until the day he went off the grid. Their bills started growing and for the second time in her life, Chloe had to work as prostitute at the same bordello where she had worked before.

The concierge's wife took care of her daughter. She was an old woman who understood how difficult was raising a child when there wasn't much money left.

As the years past by and the money she had received hadn't been enough to pay for her daughter's educational expenses, for food, clothes and accommodation, the social workers decided that Chloe might not be able to cope with her own life and to ensure her daughter a better life they put her into foster care.

Now, this mother was willing to work. This job was the only hope that had left. The money wasn't that much but was better than nothing and, maybe, one day, she would improve her life and have her little girl by her side again.

But, tonight she would pretend nothing had happened and she was the loveliest woman on earth. She would be anything the customers wanted.

"You, go serve at that table!" Chloe took her first order at that night. She had been assigned to serve Callen.

"Can I take a seat?" She asked faking a smile as Callen was caught by surprise.

"Yep, have a seat." Callen said, smiling back but keeping always an eye on the politicians. They were drinking at a 'V.I.P' room, enjoying the female escorts.

After Callen ordered drinks, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek as Callen put his hands around her lower back, "What's your name?" she asked trying to 'break the ice'. After all, she wouldn't get paid if she wasn't good company to this man.

"Pierre Bellard. And yours?" Callen said pretending to be interested. His French was actually perfect which helped him staying 'in character'. Pierre Bellard was a French rich businessman, so Callen didn't have difficulty in pretending to be a French rich playboy.

"Chloe Villar. So, are you married?" The woman asked looking directly at him. She just wanted that night to end as quickly as possible.

"No, I'm not. I don't do relationships." He said with a smirk in his voice. Somehow it was difficult to buy this theory. _Why would a so good looking guy stay single?_

Suddenly, a strong noise startled them. It was the police.

Some agents went to check everywhere in the bordello where drugs could be possibly hidden as others agents kept the exit doors blocked.

After searching, they found, at least, three types of drugs such as: ecstasy, methamphetamine and cocaine. Now, it was official, everyone was arrested.

Well, this did not worry the rich guys who could pay the fine and wouldn't be charged. On the contrary, the prostitutes most likely would be arrested or deported, once there were some girls who were illegal in the country.

"Are you alright?" Callen whispered as he saw Chloe trembling and crying.

She knew if she was arrested she would lose her daughter indefinitely. Those social workers would condemn her and she would never regain custody of her beautiful Alice.

"Please, you…have to help me." She muttered between sobs. She was just about to tell him what was going on, when an agent ordered them to remain silent until they arrived at the police station.

Callen's fine was paid without no one had suspected of his real identity. However, Chloe's words had been stuck in his mind, she had asked him help and he couldn't turn his back on her.

So, he did everything in his power to help her. First, her fine was paid, and then through his contacts, Chloe were able to regain custody of her daughter again. Callen helped the woman getting her daughter back because he knew how hard could be living in foster care; but he didn't tell her who he really was.

However, Callen needed Chloe's help to get close to those guys who had been compromised CIA's operations.

She knew them well and she could introduce them to a businessman who just wanted to make extra cash. Pierre Bellard could convince them he was the perfect business associate.

Chloe was so thankful for having him in her life: he told her he would help her get a new job, a good one, so she and her daughter could live a better life, he told her also they would be re-located when this had ended. She and her little girl could finally start over.

Callen was sweet to them and Chloe began to have feelings for him. Callen made them feel safe with him. They didn't feel abused or controlled as they had used to feel in the past. For the first time, they felt cared. And even Callen started letting his guard down – he was getting deeply involved.

His mantra had always been: _'I can't let myself love.'_ He had always had the fear of hurting other people and this feeling made him build his walls to keep people out, never letting anyone in.

But now he had a 'soft spot' for the little girl. He cared for her like she was his own.

The lack of a family made Callen want to protect this innocent child.

When the mission had finished he had to walk away. It had been concluded successfully once they discovered the leak in the CIA as well in the French government.

However, it was the time to say goodbye.

Callen told Chloe he was in CIA and his mission had finished so he would leave France. He also told her if she and her daughter needed his help she could contact him. But he didn't reveal his real identity. G. Callen was a ghost and he had to remain like that, a ghost. Yet, it was so hard just disappearing.

Chloe was genuinely thankful, because he had helped her getting her daughter back; he had found a good job for her so she never would need to resort to prostitution again to get money.

Suddenly, Chloe cupped his face in her hands, pulled herself to him and pressed her lips to his. Callen didn't respond; he had never allowed something to happen between them since, after all, he was only using her. This was just a goodbye kiss as sign of the sadness she felt for him leaving.

_"The man that she fell in love with doesn't even exist."_Callen thought to himself as they pulled apart and he made his way to the front door, leaving Chloe and Alice alone.

Callen let his memories wash over him as he shook his head, returning to the present moment.

"Chloe?" He breathed again.

"Pierre, it's so nice to hear your voice again…I need to ask you a favor." She said a little bit nervous. "It's Alice's father…" She concluded.

Callen was caught by surprise because he had never heard about him. "Oh…what has happened?"

"He is in coma…we were told he probably will not be awake again. Alice wants to see him, just once, even, if it's for the last time."

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"He is in the US, and we will be taking the first flight to LA. I was wondering if you could meet us at the airport. You know…I have never traveled and you know…I can't speak English…" Chloe was interrupted by Callen.

"No problem, I am currently living in LA. I'll do that."

"Oh, thank you very much. Alice doesn't have memories of her father, but Marcel is still her father."

"Marcel?" Callen asked astonished. **No!** There was no way it could be the same man.

"Yes, Marcel Janvier." Chloe told him.

Callen was floored, the father of Chloe's daughter, sweet little Alice was his deadliest nemesis; Callen had loved this little girl just as if she was his own, and Janvier was her father? He closed the phone and made arrangements to meet Chloe and her daughter from LAX, Janvier may be Alice's biological father but Callen still loved her.

_I would love to know what you think :-D_


End file.
